


The Cigarette Girl

by Mademoiselle



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mademoiselle/pseuds/Mademoiselle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaguely connected drabbles about Elizabeth and cigarettes, because sometimes a girl just wants a cigarette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Father's Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Sometimes a girl just wants to be close to her father.}

She sneaks into her father’s office.  He’s a million miles away, and he never cares where she is, but it feels wrong to walk in without a care.

Elizabeth leans back in her father’s chair, looking at his neatly stacked papers and his book covered walls.  Maybe she could read one and talk to him about it when he returns?

She begins opening drawers.  In the third one she sees a small gold case.  It says _Jeffrey Webber_.

She smiles and traces the letters lightly.

She opens the case and sees ten cigarettes.  They smell nice, so she takes one.


	2. Cemetery Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Sometimes cigarettes are good way to kill yourself slowly.}

She wonders if there's a rule about not smoking in a cemetery.  It's probably a sin, but it’s the least of her sins at this point.

She laughs bitterly and looks down at the small gravestone, some of the million tears that pool in her eyes finally spill down and mix with the cigarette ashes.

Elizabeth drops to her knees and frantically wipes at the black smudges on the white marble with the sleeves of her light pink coat.

"I'm sorry Jakey! I'm so sorry!"

She lays her cheek, hot from tears, on the cool stone and sobs whispered apologies.


	3. Belly Rubs Do Not Ease Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes -- after you kill someone -- only a cigarette will help you sleep

_Zander ..._

She knows she must calm down, but she can’t.  Rubbing her belly, she tells the baby that everything will be alright.

She wants to pull her hair out.  _How do you always manage to get into such deep shit?  What the hell is wrong with you?_

She’s so tired, but she can’t even sleep.   
 _  
 _Guilt does that.__

\----

“And, uh, a Benson & Hedges … silver.”

The clerk looks at her with revulsion.

“No,” she smiles.  “They’re for a friend.”

She rubs her belly and looks down.

\----

Elizabeth lays in Rick's arms, and he rubs her belly as she easily falls asleep.


End file.
